The Amazing World of Gumball: The Finale Episode
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Finale Episode is a made-for-television movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series, The Amazing World Of Gumball. The movie centers around the Wattersons are surprised to discover that their past actions have consequences, so they must pay the bill worth $800,000 by tomorrow. If not, they will lose their house. It's up to the family to experience their final adventure. Summary Plot The Wattersons are at home, reminiscing and laughing as they go through their family album. The doorbell rings, and as Richard goes to answer it, Mrs. Jötunheim is at the door. She states that since seventy-five percent of Elmore has been destroyed after her son's rampage; the Wattersons must pay for the damages and reconstruction. Shortly after she leaves, Principal Brown enters the house and announces that Gumball and Darwin must restart school all the way from kindergarten since all they do at school is aggravate people until they chase them, shocking the whole family. Soon, Richard receives a phone call from the police about being sent to prison if he doesn't pay the fines for his reckless driving, but only manages to shrug it off. The Wattersons discover they must pay the bill worth $800,000 by tomorrow, or they will lose their house. Anais realizes the results of all their reckless actions are finally catching up with them, but before she can formulate a plan, Gumball, Darwin, and Richard run off. The guys quickly plan to get money and catch up on their schoolwork all in one day. Richard hijacks, and recklessly drives Gary's bus in an effort to speed things up, but ends up crashing into the Fitzgeralds' house and getting into a staged fight with Patrick. Later, they change their plan so they could scam high-achieving students' parents into paying them a entrance fee for a nonexistent school. Evidently, the plan has backfired as the guys are chased by the police. Meanwhile, Nicole and Anais plead Cupcake Woman at the Justice Department, who has massive piles of files on the Wattersons' past misdemeanors. Cupcake Woman sarcastically suggests they apologize to everybody and have them drop the charges against the Wattersons. Nicole enthusiastically takes her advice without realizing her sarcasm before running off with Anais and some files. They try to reconcile with Larry, who claims the Wattersons are responsible for his many troubles. However, they realize too late that Larry has filed a restraining order against them. All the Wattersons end up inside a prison cell with some inmates. Just as it seems it is over for the family, Gumball declares that it is not over yet. He then insults one of the prisoner inmates so that he punches his dad out of the cell so they can escape. As gratitude, Nicole kisses the prisoner and squeezes his arm. Anais then hands out problem plans for the family and to make things worse. At school, Gumball and Darwin run through the hall, vandalizing a wall, setting off the fire alarm, and knocking down a few students. As they arrive in Mr. Small's office, Gumball shoves Mr. Small inside an envelope. Meanwhile, Richard and Anais arrive home and open the freezer, with Kenneth inside a jar. Richard then heats the jar inside the microwave. Meanwhile, Hector greets Nicole and asks if she came to give him and his mom the money the Wattersons owe them. Nicole denies and says several insults about his mother, which makes him growl angrily. As the chaos ensues, Hector attacks Nicole and Richard and Anais are chased by a giant Kenneth who ate a bus. Nicole, Richard and Anais watch Hector and Kenneth battle each other. All the family members meet up with each other and drive away on scooters and Rob angrily seizes the Elmore citizens to attack the family. They arrive home, knowing that they ticked off the whole town, but find that an angry mob of Elmore citizens form outside. The angry mob breaks into their house and attack the Wattersons, seemingly getting revenge with the intention of killing them. Nicole states that it's the end of the Wattersons. But the family fights the angry mob and escapes from the house. Meanwhile, Rob steals the Universal Remote from the Awesome Store and turns Elmore into the apocalyptic city and brainwashes Miss Simian, Mr. Kreese, Cartlon and Troy into his henchmen and revives all the deceased villains by summoning the portal. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Anais *Rob Supporting Characters Minor Characters Trivia *Same ending footages from "The Finale" is reused. *This will mark the series finale of the show, the very last appearance of the Wattersons because they are chased by the angry mob and later sucked into the Void forever and and also the very last appearance of Gumball and Penny's relationship because Penny broke up with Gumball at the end. *This episode has many instances of leaning on the fourth wall: **Gumball wondering why the episode looked like it would not end happily, a reference to how most episodes end happily. **Gumball stating that only a total reality reset can save them, a reference to how the ending of episodes tends to revert the town back to the status quo, is another example of the cartoon reset effect that occurs after episodes. But Rob breaks the fourth wall and revert back to the bad ending, but instead Rob takes the Wattersons into the Void by using the magical remote. *This is the last full movie where actors, Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom, Jr., voice Gumball and Darwin respectively. *Richard recalls the events of "The Finale". **It is the midquel of "The Finale". *This is the Gumball's third movie to be a character voiced by the guest star. Continuity *A poster for Alligators on a Train from "The DVD" can be seen in the background of Funland. *A Laserheart comic book from "The Comic" appears in Gumball's locker. *The video camera from "The DVD," "The Refund" and "The Tag" appears again. *The bus from "The Kiss" returns. **Like in "The Kiss," Gary is the bus driver of this exact same bus. *The scooters from "The Watch" return in this episode, in the exact same colors and driven again by Gumball, Darwin, and Richard. *This is the fourth time in which Nicole gets arrested. The first time was in "The Spoon," the second time was in "The Flakers", and the third time was in "The Finale." *The references to past episodes from this episode follows: **"The Pressure": Masami getting mad at Darwin for dumping her. **"The Flower": Leslie getting mad at Gumball for his jealousy with his relationship between Penny. **"The Watch": The Cupcake Woman refers to the events of this episode. Gumball and Darwin later steal the Senior Citizens' scooters again. Marvin is also mad at Gumball, Darwin, and Richard for blowing up the watch they were fighting over from that episode. **"The Job": The Pepperonis getting mad at Gumball and Darwin for dropping their "baby," despite getting a replacement. **"Christmas": Santa Claus getting mad at the Wattersons when they ran over him, despite forgiving them. **"The Lesson": The Bomb Guy getting mad at Gumball and Darwin for causing his head to explode, despite being impressed. **The Pony": Rob getting mad at Gumball and Darwin for kicking him down a manhole. **"The Limit": The Orange Security Guard is still traumatized like he was in the episode. He's also angry at Nicole for traumatizing him and destroying the grocery store. **"The Sweaters": Mr. Kreese, Cartlon and Troy getting mad at Gumball and Darwin for losing him at the tennis game. **"The Shell": Mr. Fitzgerald getting mad at Gumball for turning Penny into a monster. **"The Nest": The Pest Controller getting mad at Nicole for knocking him and hijacking his truck for saving Evil Turtle and her babies. Cultural references *The whole family completely getting in trouble is a possible reference to The Simpsons Movie. Category:Movies Category:Fanon